The present invention comprises a new Dahlia, botanically known as Dahlia hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘DAHZ0001’.
‘DAHZ0001’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘DAHZ0001’ has large yellow double-type flowers, full and compact plant habit with excellent branching, medium green foliage, and good floriferousness.
‘DAHZ0001’ originates from a sibling cross hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Andijk, Netherlands. The pollinations were made in August 2007.
The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary hybrid seedling identified as ‘DO6-262-1’, having pink color, larger flowers and a smaller plant size than ‘DAHZ0001’.
The male parent of ‘DAHZ0001’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘DO6-265-1’, with yellow flower, smaller flower size, smaller leaves, and more freely branching plant habit than ‘DAHZ0001’.
The resulting the seed sown in November 2007, and ‘DAHZ0001’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in February 2008 in a greenhouse in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘DAHZ0001’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2008 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.